Happy ever after
by TW-addict
Summary: "So here they sat, in their mid 80's on their sofa, still holding hands. They may have been old and tired, weathered and drained, achey and sore but they still had love and affection, commitment and laughs. They still had each other - nearly seventy years later" - future StilesxKayla finally getting the ending they deserve / AU


**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me - a short but cute oneshot, I had to I apologise, lol, hope you all liked and please R &R :) **

2079.

If you told them they would live that long they would've laughed in your faces. People that got tangled in the supernatural world tended to die young, or at the very least have a miserable life. But they never. It came close a few times but they powered through, and they kept powering through until they could no longer.

They graduated highschool together. Went to the very same college to be near one another. Had some setbacks but all those years later both came away finished college with their dream jobs. They started off renting a property, not wanting to put down roots too soon. Just a cute little two bedroom flat, nothing fancy or over the top. Kayla would be away half the time, traveling around the world - sometimes for weeks, _months_ at a time but Stiles understood her dedication and passion for her job and stayed strong, despite missing her every single night. But when she came back, he would have her all to himself for _days_ at a time. That passion, that spark, still burning bright.

When they were 25 he planned a surprise trip to the Grand Canyon, which soon turned into an annual event, and proposed when the stars were bright. She didn't stay no. Something Stiles had always been immensely thankful about.

They got married a year later, with all their friends and family present. Nothing extravagant, a simple little gathering with love and laughter and his dad driving them to the airport late that night for their honeymoon.

They had agreed if they ever wanted to try for kids they would wait. They had lives and jobs and kids just wouldn't fit in with their scheldue, not with Stiles' dangerous job _or_ Kayla's traveling. They were young, they had years.

But then the doctors news came that her womb was damaged. Scarring he said. Possibly from past trauma, he had added. They both knew how, remembering all the times she had been in fights, her body always at war. It would be _impossible_ to have kids, he had informed them and had given them leaflets on adoption.

She had cried for weeks at that, having not been too bothered before but feeling useless and helpless that her choice had been taken away. Stiles, too, was heartbroken, his visions of playing baseball and letting his kids do dress up with him haunting him for months. They had never really spoke about how badly the news was effecting them, both bottling things up like they always did.

But then, on her 29th birthday, she had collapsed. Stiles had rushed her to hospital, terrified he was losing her until the doctor just simply said she was pregnant, her dizziness and turns due to her changing body. They were both shocked, in awe that this had happened when they had resounded themselves to the fact it was nothing more than a dream.

And for months they nurtured that growing baby, bickering over names and smile at each other every time the baby kicked until, on Christmas, they got the best present anyone could ever think of.

A healthy baby boy.

Their little miracle.

And then, before long, out popped another miracle. Then two more. Twins - _just their luck_. Apparently they were just destined to be parents. Fate was on their side.

They brought their children up on the outskirts of a city in a big house with a large garden, both working until the stress of Stiles' job began to eat away at him and he turned to the bottle. Whiskey, vodka, rum, whatever he could get his hands on. Most nights he would sit on the couch and drink and bark orders and their home was no longer happy. The final straw was when he put his fist through the wall.

So she left. She took their young children and drove away from a crying Stiles because he needed a reality check and she needed to know her kids were safe.

And it did wake him up.

Stiles worked tirelessly over the coming months to sort his life out, to deal with his stress and anger and get off the drink. He proved himself to his family and they soon moved back in, determined to make their home happy and full of love once again.

And they continued to be happy, even when their children, one by one, started moving out, going to colleges and working jobs, starting their own families both far away and near.

They got old. They started slowing down, ageing and wrinkling, Stiles being forced to retire when he broke his hip just shy of 70. He never did fully recover from that, not to his usual bouncy self, but Kayla didn't mind. He could still keep up with the grandkids.

And they had many of those, eleven to be exact, and even a few great-grand babies. From just two people, two people that went through hell and high waters to be the people they were today, the people that saved lives and risked their own lives and happiness for others, those people who first met all those years ago in an English class on in Beacon Hills highschool-from those two people all these people were born, an entire family created.

So here they sat, in their mid 80's on their sofa, still holding hands.

They may have been old and tired, weathered and drained, achey and sore, but they still had love and affection, commitment and laughs. They still had each other - nearly seventy years later.

So it was only fitting they died together, hand in hand - a sign of trust, of friendship, of love. Because at that age neither could live without the other, not after an entire lifetime shared.

She knew he was going, she felt it in her gut when she looked at him slumped on the sofa and she was right. She watched him fade, slipping away slowly and in the most peaceful way possible.

But she didn't cry. She didn't because they were happy, they had so many wonderful memories, so much love that she smiled just remembering their lives together. So she simply pressed a kiss to his weathered cheek, placed her head on his shoulder, made sure her hand was clasped around his firmly before letting go, dying of a broken heart.

But this wasn't a sad story, no.

It was their well deserved _happy ever after._

 **A/N) ARE YOU SOBBING COS IM SOBBING okay I sorry but believe it or not that was not angst HAHAHAH it's bittersweet and cute lol haha but please please please with a cherry on top review, I'll love you forever and see you with the next update of one of my stories lol x**


End file.
